l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiro Hiruma
Kyuden Hiruma, also known as Daylight Castle, is the ancestral castle of the Hiruma family. It is located southwest of Kaiu Kabe, as do all of the Hiruma lands. It was named Haikyo no Hiruma, or Ruins of Daylight, in the years that it was claimed by the Shadowlands. History The Fall of Hiruma Castle Was destroyed by the army of The Maw in 716. The vaunted Hiruma Scouts could not even prepare against the ferocity of the assault. Their swift speed and knowledge of the terrain was all that saved them, allowing most of the defenders to escape. The Horde broke the walls of the castle in dozens of places and created numerous hidden tunnels into the ruins, making them difficult to defend. It had no permanent inhabitants, and was little more than a staging ground for those oni and goblins wishing to attack Crab lands. Hiruma Castle Reclaimed In 1129 after the Clan War, the Kaiu needed to repair the Kaiu Kabe, which had been severely damaged. The Crab and Naga allied together and resolved to move against the Shadowlands to end it's threat once and forever. The Naga Leader Qamar pledged that every Naga that was able would strike out against the Shadowlands with their new Crab allies when the Crab were ready. With the rebuilding taking priority, the assault was scheduled for the following spring. The spring of 1130, the Crab and Naga marched into the Shadowlands. Early on there were few casualties for the Naga and Crab. The beasts of the Shadowlands seemed almost unprepared for such a large invasion party. The legions reached Hiruma Castle and prepared to hold it against the inevitable attack from the Shadowlands. This began the Siege of Kyuden Hiruma. Reign of Iuchiban In 1165 before the Rain of Blood, the castle was assaulted by Iuchiban in his bid to control the Shadowlands. A legion of Lost, led by Kokujin and Kyofu, attacked Iuchiban's army and offered a truce to the Crab on Daigotsu's behalf. Sections The Castle Proper Kyuden Hiruma has undergone constant construction since the Siege began, and is almost completely restored to its former state. It is not decorated like other ancestral homes, for it has never hosted delegations from other clans or even other Crab families, located in such a dangerous place as it is. The castle has suffered for decades from attacks too small to take the castle, but large enough to pose a threat. The castle is surrounded by many small hidden ambush pits, and the Hiruma sabotage siege weapons before they can be put to use. Candle Temple A new structure to Kyuden Hiruma is a temple that is larger than what is usual for a Crab holding. In contrast to other Hiruma buildings, Candle Temple is a colorful temple, gilded in gold, and decorated with paintings of Osano-Wo fighting Tainted creatures. The few times the Shadowlands have made it into the castle, they have avoided the temple as though it were made of jade. Candle Temple holds the largest temple to Hiruma and houses a number of monks from the Order of Osano-Wo. The monks are valued by the Hiruma as wise and skilled in combat, and they have enjoyed a close relationship with the Crab family. At least one sohei has served as advisor and personal guard to the Hiruma daimyo. The Hiruma Barracks Underneath Kyuden Hiruma there are vast chambers and seemingly endless corridors. They house the Hiruma Barracks and the First Strike Dojo. The buried quarters are to insure that they are never directly attacked by the Shadowlands even if the outer walls of the castle are lost. Fire is forbidden, and the Kuni have placed wards here to prevent one from breaking out. There are fifteen hidden tunnels that exit anywhere from right outside the walls to miles away from the castle. With these tunnels, the Hiruma can always make a rear attack against an enemy. The entrances are guarded by Kuni wards of jade. Major References * Game Master's Guide Page 25. * Way of the Crab Pages 31-34, 38-39. * Secrets of the Crab Pages 32-33. * Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition Pages 20, 288. * Blood Dawn, Part II: Son of Stone Category:Crab Clan Holdings